


Shiny

by ximeria



Series: The Devil May Care [1]
Category: Bedazzled (2000), Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptations are the work of the Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the 2000 edition of Bedazzled
> 
> Thanks to Nora Charles, Amy and Jeff. Nora Charles for providing the bunny, the mood and a lot of good laughs. Amy for encouraging this. And Jeff for cheering and suggesting DevilLex's outfit *g*

## Part 1

  
_\- In which the players enter the stage_

* * *

"So, anything interesting happening today?" Chloe shoved her bag under the chair and sat down. She slid over to the next seat, as Pete followed her with their order. Both of them smiled broadly at him. "Well, Clark?" Chloe continued.

"Slow week for the wall of weird?" Clark asked, directing his question at Pete, since their friend was busy slurping the foam of her cappuccino.

"Yeah, thank God!" Pete sniffed at his coffee with a contented sigh. "It's nice every once in a while to have no mutants to worry about - and no mysteries to solve."

"Aw, come on , Pete." Chloe looked up. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Clark shared a knowing glance with Pete. "You have more than enough for all three of us, Chloe." Clark had to side with Pete on this one. Everything was so... nice and normal. Clark sighed when he looked up and saw that, apparently, things *were* back to normal - between Lana and Whitney too.

Chloe twisted around to look in the same direction. Then tilted her head slightly, a little smile on her lips. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"Of what?" Clark forced his eyes away from Lana, back to Chloe. "Don't I ever get tired of what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Her blonde bangs bouncing happily around her head. "Pining after Lana, Clark."

Clark blinked, then frowned. Perhaps Chloe was... right? Both she and Lex had told him time and time again that there were other girls than Lana around. "I can't just stop my feelings for her, can I?" Though there were times where he wished he could.

Chloe shrugged, giving up on him, and she and Pete settled for teasing him with it.

Clark couldn't help smiling at it. He didn't feel hurt from their words, he never did. They were right of course, but he still couldn't bring himself to care about their teasing. He knew they meant him no harm with it - if anything they might worry a little about his obsession with Lana. He'd tried to see the same in other girls - whatever it was he saw in Lana, but no such luck.

Then again, the feeling he had around Lana, was more often that not the necklace she wore. There were times when he wondered if that was all it was. If he mistook the queasy feeling in his stomach for love, instead of what if really was - the green, glowing rock making him nauseous.

"So, anyway," Chloe's voice brought him back to present. "We have a few things to go over before tomorrow's issue of the Torch. One more interview"

"Hey, Clark, wanna help?" Pete shot in.

The pleading tone wasn't lost on Clark. He laughed as Chloe mock punched Pete. "Really Pete," Chloe glared at him. "It isn't *that* bad an assignment to interview the Garden Club Society."

"No?" Pete frowned. "Then I must've missed something." He ducked as Chloe slapped the back of his head.

"Easy, Chloe." Clark laughed at his friends' gentle banter. They were a part of his weird life that helped him keep his sanity in one piece. "You wouldn't want to damage anything in there."

"Damage?" Chloe looked innocent. "There's something in there to damage?"

Clark let his mind wander, Pete and Chloe's argument a pleasant background noise. He watched Lana and Whitney, sitting close to each other, laughing, touching. Clark sighed inwardly, his smile faltering. If that had only been him...

"Hey! Earth calling Clark!" Chloe waved a hand in front of his face.

Huh? Oh. Clark could feel a tell-tale blush rising. Chloe's smirk and Pete's chuckle told him that he'd drifted off again.

"As much as we *love* watching you drool over Lana, we've really gotta be going." She stood motioning for Pete to do the same. "The paper doesn't write itself."

"Oh, ok." Clark looked up, trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. "See you guys later."

Chloe looked at Pete, then back to Clark. Then over at Lana. "You know, Clark," she smiled sweetly at him. "You're getting obsessed."

"Getting?" Pete raised an eyebrow as he pushed back the chair.

"Awfully funny." Clark tried to suppress a broad grin.

"See ya, Clark." Pete shot him one last smile, as he and Chloe made their way back out into the street.

Clark's smile faded. Yes, they *were* right. It was... obsessive, his behaviour. He sighed deeply - why did love have to be so complicated?

Clark suddenly realized the stupid grin forming, as he in the distance picked up the soft hum of a powerful engine. Clark turned to look out the window, breath catching in his throat as a sleek, black sports car pulled into a miraculously empty parking spot right in front of the Beanery. Um, new car? Definitely new car.

He watched intently as the door opened and a lean figure stepped out. Clark hissed out the breath he'd been holding. Wow. He couldn't recall ever having seen Lex wear anything but dark colours. This time, however. Wow. White suit, very white - almost shiny. Clark watched as Lex pushed the car door shut, putting on a pair of shades, turning and walking with an almost feline kind of grace toward the entrance of the Beanery. Clark caught himself thinking that, if Lex had had a tail, it would have been swishing from side to side. And why did this make him feel so... odd?

* * *

## Part 2

  
_\- in which temptations are revealed_

* * *

The door to the Beanery swung open. The white clad figure strode in, stopped, surveyed his surroundings, tipping the shades down a bit - obviously looking for something - or someone. Steely grey eyes swept over the crowded café - finally settling on Clark.

It almost seemed to Clark that people parted, consciously, moving to get out of the way - allowing the tall, lean man to walk in a straight line from where he'd stopped to the table Clark was occupying. Clark caught himself doing a full body sweep. White shoes, white slacks, white jacket, white... no wait - the shirt wasn't white. It had a very light lavender sheen to it. The top of the shirt unbuttoned, revealing pale skin. Soft mouth turning into a toe-curling smirk, eyes glistering above the rim of the shades.

"Clark." Not really a question, not a statement, the voice just a little dark with the knowledge of what Clark was doing.

"Lex..." Clark swallowed hard. He didn't normally feel this awkward around his friend. He watched with a little fascination, as Lex slid elegantly into the seat across from him. Lex pulled off the shades - once again taking a look around the place.

Clark watched with silent worry as Lex openly studied Whitney and Lana, how first one eyebrow rose, then the other followed - until both dropped back down and the attention was turned back at Clark. He squirmed a little, as Lex's smile returned, even wider than before - almost feral.

"So... Clark." Soft voice raising the hairs on the back of his neck. "Got any... interesting plans for the afternoon?"

Clark felt his brain trying to connect with his speech center, to feed it the necessary bits for an answer. No Lex, just chores. "No, not really - any suggestions?" Hey, you've got chores to do!

"No... chores that have to be done?" Eyes unreadable.

"No." Yes, dammit. Obviously his brain's attempts at controlling his responses had been futile.

The grey eyes seemed to shine with an unearthly light of their own. "Good." Lex smiled. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Clark tried to ignore the suggestive undertones of the purr. The silky texture of Lex's voice sent strange chills up and down his spine. "Yeah, sure," he heard himself reply. 'Mom and dad are gonna kill me. Well dad is, I'm sure.' He shook his head, hoping that Lex might offer an explanation later, as to why he was acting so strange.

Lex didn't wait for him to stand. He got up himself, took a few steps, turned his head a little and continued, very low: "Are you coming? Or are you waiting for the angels to accompany you with a fanfare?" The last comment was delivered with a tilt of the head and a mysterious smile.

"Um yeah, coming." Clark frowned. Lex seemed to be behaving very odd. Clark stood and stared to follow his friend out, almost coming to a dead stop after two steps. How could a man walk like that without anyone even looking or commenting? No one seemed to notice the way he sauntered across the room, hands in the pockets of his pants, causing the already form fitting white slacks to practically hug his ass. And Clark caught himself wondering if he was even wearing any underwe... 'Oh fuck! Clark Kent, you did not just wonder what kind of underwear your friend wears. Or even worse - if he was wearing any at all!'

Clark kept going though, lost to the world in his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that Lex had stopped by the door, to allow him to catch up. Which meant Clark bumped into him - hard.

"I... I'm sorry." Clark felt his cheeks heat.

"No need for that... Clark," Lex responded with a chuckle. "No need at all."

Clark was pretty sure that if he hadn't been blushing already, this would definitely have done the job.

Once outside though, Clark had no trouble putting his sudden awkwardness around Lex into the back of his mind. The car. Wow, just... wow. Sleek, black design, the promise of raw power beneath, of speed. Even though Clark was sure that it was no match for his own speed or the feeling of freedom he felt, it would probably come very, very close. It would be a thrilling experience to do this - especially with Lex. Behind the wheel seemed to be one of the few times Lex was able to put his serious façade aside and just enjoy. And Clark was more than thankful for being able to share the few moments of joy with him.

As Lex slid down behind the wheel, getting ready to go, Clark noticed the license plate. It wasn't the usual LEX, LUTHOR, LXLTHR or whatever name Lex fancied when buying cars. Just plain 666. Clark frowned. This reminded him of something. He shrugged, perhaps it wasn't so important and it definitely didn't feel important when he took his seat next to Lex, who was revving up the engine with a pleased grin on his face.

They quickly put the town behind them, the landscape whooshing past. Clark closed his eyes and enjoyed the vibration of the car, even if it did seem like Lex was driving even faster than normally. Driving like this - in a fast car with no cares in the world - sitting right next to Lex, Clark felt more himself than he ever did at school. No need for a mask, nothing making him feel like an awkward geek. Times like these, he wished time would stop and they could drive on forever. He allowed himself to drift off into a rather pleasant fantasy. What wouldn't it be like if he could ever find the courage to ask Lex to borrow a car. Then take Lana for a ride like this - only - not as fast, of course. Drive until sunset, get out of the car, enjoy the sight of the setting sun, lighting the horizon with fire... Clark sighed contentedly. Maybe even kiss, touch. For a second something seemed to distort his fantasy, and the imaginary feel of soft curves beneath his fingers turned into a lean muscled chest, well-trained abs and the lips felt odd against his, no longer as soft - and in many ways so much stronger, so much more of a turn-on.

"So, what are your heart's desires?"

The soft voice seemed to caress every inch of his body and mind. Clark's eyes flew open and heat rose to his face. How the hell had that just happened? He quickly pulled his backpack up into his lap, faking a search for something, while his mind raced to come up with an explanation why his jeans were suddenly so tight. 'Keep the backpack in your lap,' he told himself wisely.

"Well?" Lex turned his head a little, dividing his attention equally between Clark and the road. Which made Clark more nervous, he couldn't really tell. Lex paying attention to him or his lack of attention to the road? A small voice in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind muttered something about the former.

"My ...heart's desires?" Oh, brilliant little pause, Clark - so much for not making Lex suspicious. "Apart from fast cars?" he answered innocently.

"Yeah, apart from my fast cars."

Clark decided that he did *not* want to get into this conversation, especially since he hadn't missed the *my* in Lex's answer. But still..."Lex, why do you ask?" Silence was all he got. "Lex?" The strange chuckle from his friend sent chills down his spine.

"No." Plain and simple _No_.

"No what?" Clark was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe Lex had finally snapped. Had been hit once too many times on the head. Either that or Clark had been transported into some alternate universe, where everything seemed slightly off beat.

Lex didn't answer, he simply let the car slow down until they came to a stop - out in the middle of nowhere. He pushed open the door and went to stand in front of the car.

Clark wasn't sure of what to do. He could *feel* Lex's gaze through the windscreen and Lex's shades.

This was getting odder by the minute, but he understood that he'd get no answers unless he got out of the car. So Clark fumbled with the handle. Why did cool cars have to have such weird doors? He finally got it open and went to stand in front of Lex, slightly comforted by the heat from the hood of the car behind him. "Well?" A smile that reminded Clark of the Cheshire Cat unfolded on Lex's face.

"I meant, no, I'm not Lex."

"Right." Clark rolled his eyes. And there he'd thought things couldn't possibly get any weirder. Someone must have heard his thoughts, because nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"The Devil, at your service."

A sweeping bow startled Clark enough to make him take a step back, closer to the car. "Lex, are you sure you're ok?"

A snicker escaped his friend. "Ah, I see you don't believe me." He tapped his bottom lip lightly, thoughtful. "How to convince you? Hmmm." Eyes piercing Clark, who took another step back, almost stumbling, as his calves hit the fender of the car. A sudden rush and Lex was standing close to him, closer than ever before - making Clark swallow hard.

"Would Lex do this?"

Clark suddenly found himself pinned to the hood of the car, held down and kissed long and deeply. Oh. Wow... A second later he was pulled off the hood, back on his feet.

"Well, would he?"

"I... I'm... not sure?" He really wasn't. How could he be - the only thing taking up his thoughts was the tingling feeling of his lips. God! Had Lex just kissed him? What should have freaked Clark even more was the fact that he'd actually... liked it.

A deep sigh. "I guess you'd have your doubts. Hell who wouldn't?" A snicker. "Considering the way the guy undresses you with his eyes every time you enter the room."

Clark blushed furiously. Oh, he'd noticed that. He'd just chosen to... tried to... ignore it.

"I guess I have to be more... theatrical." A schwoosh - a wide sweep of an arm and Clark had to blink, not quite believing what he saw. In front of him stood a man, dressed in red and black, a black cloak billowing around him, though there was no wind. The face still wore a familiar smirk, familiar features, eyes blazing. Clark chuckled suddenly, surprising even himself. A goatee?

"What?" The... Devil sounded a little suspicious.

"The..." Clark cleared his throat, trying not to go from chuckle to undignified giggle. "The George Michael look - well, it looks really weird on you."

"Hey!" A little hurt? "It's not my fault that some people have style, now is it?"

"Um, no." Clark gave his most apologetic smile - as much as he could manage without starting to laugh again.

"Ahem." The Devil closed his eyes in concentration. "Where was I? Oh yes, the introduction." Eyes flew open, swirling with fire and he began with a booming voice: "I am Prince of Darkness, Ruler of the Underworld, Beelzebub, The Horned One, Tempter of Immortal Souls." He slid closer to Clark. "Or Temptress if you prefer."

Shifting body and soft curves pressed against Clark. And it wouldn't really have been so bad, if it wasn't because the Devil was still showing Lex's features. Clark tried to ignore it, failing miserably when the Devil shape changed once more. White dress back, shining in the sunlight. Clark swallowed hard and closed his eyes when the body pressed impossibly closer. No longer soft and curved. All muscles and sharp angles and he felt - as impossible he'd thought it to be - his body reacting to it.

"I had a feeling you'd prefer this shape." Voice husky and full of strange promises.

Clark forced his eyes open when the Devil's voice trailed off. And quickly covered his crotch. The Devil kept staring at his hands, like he had x-ray vision himself. Eyes half closed, licking his lips.

Grey eyes looked up and another Cheshire Cat grin grazed the still too familiar face. "So, you *do* prefer this version of temptation."

Clark shook his head, trying to clear it. It was hard - hell, *he* was hard. And all it had taken had been the Devil posing as his best friend, looking like Lex, smelling like him and... feeling... like Clark imagined he would.

"So," a soft purr in his ear. "Your heart's desire?" Hot puff of air whispered against Clark's flushed skin.

Think of anything but... anyone but... Clark desperately searched his mind. Right. "Lana."

"Lana?" A frown. "Are you sure?"

Clark nodded eagerly, hoping that he'd be able to remove his hands soon. Not much of a chance with the Devil standing this close.

Then he backed away from Clark. "I... well." Thoughtful expression. "You're sending some awfully mixed messages here." Another frown.

Clark blinked. No he wasn't... was he?

"...three wishes."

Clark was pulled out of his confused thoughts, as the Devil adopted Lex's business voice with perfect intonation and all. "What?" Wishes?

"Three wishes, Clark, pay attention."

"And I get those for free?" Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh yeah, out of the evil of my heart," the Devil snorted. "Nothing's for free, kid. It'll cost you your soul, that's all" A smile curved the thin lips. "It's not like you'll need it forever."

"I'm kinda attached to it," Clark answered, wary, now more than ever.

"Not now, silly." A deep, ominous laugh. "When you leave this forsaken world someday - for good.."

"Ah. Ok." 'My heart's desire? I can do this, I can pull this off.'

Paper appeared out of thin air. "Sign here, right on the dotted line." The Devil waited as he took the paper and the proffered pen, turning to use the hood of the car for desk. As soon as Clark had finished the 't' in Kent, both pen and paper disappeared again. "And the first whish?" Body once again close to Clark's.

'Why does this sound so familiar and how come I just *know* I'm gonna regret this?' "My first wish... to help me get Lana." Clark just had to make that clear.

"Yeah," face unreadable, "to help you get... Lana."

"I wanna be cool and popular." Clark doubted that could ever go wrong. Lana like Whitney, and Whitney was cool and popular.

"Say the magic words." Lips pursed and voice steady.

Clark shivered when warm breath tickled his ear and nearly jumped when the Devil nipped at his earlobe. "I... I wish..." Clark was aware of his breathing getting faster. "I wish I was popular and... and..." Oh God! "And co... cool." There, it was said.

"Your wish is my command." A hand slid across his belly, rubbing soothingly. "Close your eyes." Whispered demand in his ear.

Clark closed his eyes, feeling darkness envelope him, hold him...

* * *

## Part 3

  
_\- in which Clark learns that the phrasing of a wish can be crucial_

* * *

Clark blinked, looking up into the ceiling. What a weird dream.

"Clark, honey, are you up?"

"Yeah, 'm up." Clark yawned and stretched, winced when the blanket slid roughly against his erection. Up in more than one way, it seemed. Shower. A cold one perhaps.

Clark slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom without running into either of his parents. Deciding to forego the cold shower, he turned the heat up as much as possible, scalding hot water cascading down his body.

Clark shrugged. Even if it did make him feel odd to jerk off after last night's dream, it seemed necessary. He closed his eyes. Imagine a girl (not a guy), soft curves (not lean, muscled chest and angles), long, soft hair (not... not... a naked scalp). Clark gasped and jerked a little faster. Smooth skin, intense, grey-blue eyes. Strong hands joining his, rougher, faster. Clark almost cried out loud when he came, hard and fast. 'God! You're disgusting, Kent, jerking off while thinking about your best friend - your best *male* friend.'

He finished the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair. Back in his room, Clark went to the closet, opened the door and froze. Um, my... clothes?

Clark ran his fingers over black jeans, wash-lightened, blue jeans. Fashionably wash-lightened that was. He pulled out a pair, letting them unfold. Oh, they'd be ...eh, a little too small? Dropping them over the back of a chair, he turned back to pull out a t-shirt. White, and obviously too small as well. Clark dreaded what he might find where his underwear normally was. No boxers, just... briefs. Well, at least there weren't any thongs, Clark tried to joke.

"Second shelf from the top - in the back."

Clark spun around, using a little too much speed for his own good, he realized, when he felt the towel slip from his hips. "*Fuck!*"

"Oooh, was that an invitation?" Sprawled on the bed was the Devil, still in Lex's shape. He let out a wolf whistle when Clark's towel slipped the rest of the way down.

Clark hastily turned his back again, trying to catch the towel. It hadn't been a dream after all!

Another appreciative whistle. "Nice ass."

Clark felt like his whole body flushed with heat. And not all of it was embarrassment, he had to reluctantly admit to himself. "What... what are you doing here?" He kept his back to the Devil, hoping that whatever it was, making his stomach do delicious flips, wouldn't drop a little lower and betray him. Clark forced himself to think about the Devil's second visit. The wishes. The cool factor would explain why his wardrobe seemed to have warped into something entirely different than baggy and flannel shirts.

"I forgot to give you something." The Devil stretched, cat-like grace, back arched slightly, throat exposed.

Clark swallowed hard. 'This isn't Lex, and even if it was - you are *so* not letting your mind go there!' He curled his hands into fists, pressing his nails into his palms. The strange motion in his belly returned, ten-fold. Hot and heavy, like molten iron.

"Why, dear Clark," the Devil drawled. "You're practically drooling." He slid off the bed and went to stand close to Clark, very close. "Something you'd like to tell me about?"

Clark shook his head slowly. "No, no...nothing." God! It was hard concentrating with the Devil, in Lex's shape, standing so damned close to him. "I...I better get dressed." Before I do something *really* stupid.

"Don't bother for my sake." The Devil dug into the pocket of his white jacket and pulled out a slim black box. "You might need this."

As Clark took the offered item, he more felt than saw the eyes of the Devil... slide up and down his body, making him feel completely naked. No! This was wrong. It had to be, because Clark knew he was the Devil. That somehow he was attracted because of that. And not in any way because he looked like Lex. Clark banished the thoughts from his mind. Think about Lana. Lana Lang, pretty, sweet, dark eyes, dark, long hair. See, that's what you want, what you've wanted for an eternity. He finally felt enough in control to return to his conversation with... the Dark Lord. "A pager?"

"In case something goes wrong." A flicker in the grey-blue eyes. "Or if you aren't satisfied... with the outcome of your wish."

Clark tried to ignore the lewd pause. "What could go wrong?" Now he was beginning to get suspicious. Besides, the Devil wasn't known for his kind and helpful ways.

"You never know." Again something flickered in the intense stare. "Just remember, the pager number is 666."

Clark's eyebrows rose. This was really beginning to sound familiar. Somehow, though, the revelation of recovered memory seemed to elude him. But there did seem to be something about... "Shouldn't there have been seven wishes?"

Lips curling back in a feral grin. "Don't push it, farmboy. It's a commercialized lie." He held up three fingers. "Uno, dos, tres. Three wishes is what you get, use them... wisely." The Devil threw the pager on the bed.

Clark closed his eyes when the Devil leaned against him, breath hot on his cheek. He couldn't hear what the Devil was muttering breathlessly. The only thing he could think about was the rasping feel of a tongue, licking from his jaw to his temple, making him pant and clench his fists even harder, glad that he wasn't holding the pager. Suddenly he picked up a little bit of what was whispered against his neck.

"Mmm, clean and pure."

And then, suddenly, it was gone. The tingling shudder caused by someone standing extremely close to him. Clark chose to ignore the feeling of loss. Wouldn't allow himself to admit that he'd liked it. An odd unfulfilled roll of his stomach, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and on his upper lip. His tongue flickered out to taste it before he could stop himself. Clark felt his body heat up, his pulse go a little faster. Salty of course, but there was something else there, something - intangible.

"Clark honey, you're gonna be late." Martha Kent's voice carried easily up the stairs.

Clark shifted uneasily. She couldn't see him, didn't know what he was thinking about. Then why did he feel like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar? "Coming Mom." He decided that he'd chance speed-dressing. A split second later he was dressed. Ok, tight didn't cover it. Clark sighed. It'd have to do.

He stopped dead at the foot of the stairs, catching his own reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Clark really wished that either the shirt had been long enough to cover his crotch or the jeans a lot looser. They were showing off way too much. He couldn't help feeling a little exposed, almost naked.

The phone rang and his father answered it. Clark shook his head. He should probably do his chores. Try to hang onto the little things that would never change.

"Clark?" Jonathan called for him from the living room.

"Yeah?" Clark tore his eyes from the reflection in the mirror.

"Lex called," a smile graced the older man's face. "He volunteered to give you a lift to school, so you better get ready." With that he stepped around his surprised son and went to the kitchen.

Clark felt his jaw hit his chest. Not as much as a look of dislike when his father had mentioned Lex's name. Lex! Not the Devil, but the *real* Lex - hopefully. Clark stumbled after his father, and was greeted with a wide smile from his mother.

"It's so nice of Lex to come and pick you up."

"But... but my chores?"

"That's ok, Clark," Jonathan downed the rest of his coffee and opened the door. "I'll take care of it." Before closing the door behind him, he looked back at his son. "You just run along, have a good time at school and if Lex invites you to spend time with him this afternoon, it's fine with us."

Clark had a feeling he'd never be able to close his mouth again. The world had been turned upside down. His father was actually encouraging him to spend time with Lex *Luthor*.

"Yes," Martha put a plate with pancakes and syrup in front of Clark. "He is such a nice boy, and a good influence on you, helping you with your homework and all."

Clark could do nothing but nod and try to eat his pancakes. Lex? A... nice boy? A good influence? He felt like Alice through the mirror here. He'd just finished eating when the rumble of an engine came closer and a dark red Porsche with tinted windows, pulled up in front of the house. Clark's heart began beating faster.

Well, Lex was surprisingly... Lex. Impeccable taste in clothes. Black slacks, dark blue shirt and a black jacket. "Ready to go, Clark?" Clark simply nodded. Yeah, thank God, it seemed that Lex was acting absolutely normal, apart from the fact that he'd offered to drop Clark off at school. He couldn't imagine where Lex would be going where it wouldn't be out of the way to do so. "Sure." He grabbed his backpack, kissed his mother on the cheek and hurried out the door. He was still feeling very conscious about the clothes, especially the way the jeans were hugging his ass. And he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Lex was enjoying exactly that view right there and then. Especially when they parted to go to each their side of the car, Clark could have sworn that he felt a light slap on his butt.

They did the ride in silence, Clark busy trying to figure out what was going on and Lex dividing his attention between the road and Clark. When Clark finally noticed, his heat and stomach did simultaneous flips. The way Lex was chewing on his lower lip, eyes darting every now and then to Clark, obviously enjoying the sight.

'Cut it out, Clark. Your best friend is *not* checking you out. You're just a little paranoid from your meetings with the Devil.'

"You ok, Clark?"

"Yeah, why..." Clark swallowed hard. This is *not* the Devil, this is Lex, my friend. "Why do you ask?"

"You're being awfully silent."

Clark didn't have time to answer, as they stopped in front of the school. "I'm fine, Lex." He tried to sound casual. "Really, I am." He hurried out the door and was already going toward the entrance, when Lex pushed the passenger door open again, clearing his throat, as if he was about to say something. Clark took a deep breath and turned back to the car. The inside of the car was a little dark and Clark had trouble reading Lex's features. He leaned inside, hand on the seat.

Lex smiled wide, reached out and tangled his fingers into the front of Clark's shirt, pulling him forward. And before Clark knew it, warm lips took his, a light flicker of tongue sent lightning up and down his spine.

"I'll pick you up after school. You can do your... homework at my place."

Clark pulled back, too surprised to even blush. He closed the door, still dumbstruck, and watched Lex blow him a kiss and drive away. That was... well, wow. Don't... No! Lex hadn't just kissed him. It was hard for him to breathe, the feeling, hot and heavy, grew, blood rushed hard and heated through his veins.

A deep sigh next to him pulled him back to present.

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Lex."

Clark stared at Lana and Whitney.

"Yeah," Whitney chimed in. "And Lex is pretty lucky too."

Clark couldn't find an answer, except from, "Thanks."

"Hey, Clark." Whitney let go of Lana and slapped his shoulder. "Don't forget the game on Saturday."

"Game?" Clark was beginning to feel really weird.

"Yeah, the basketball game." Whitney shook his head. "I'm glad that I know that Lex won't let you forget it. I swear, sometimes I wonder where you put your brain, Clark."

Clark nodded silently. Yeah, he knew that feeling exactly. So, something with the wish had gone wrong. There was nothing in the way Lana looked at him, that could be taken for interest, other as a friend. And Lex - Lex had kissed him. A long sweet kiss, full of promises. No, no way! Clark squashed the fluttery feeling developing in his belly.

Clark got through the day without too many embarrassing scenes. He even began liking it, the way the people at school treated him. Greeting him when they passed him. He could get used to this, easily. He tried not to think about Lex and his relationship with him, busying himself with his studies instead.

Chloe and Pete were surprisingly like they always were. Though their taunts about Lana had been exchanged with teasing about Lex. Clark tried to kill his blushes and by the end of the school day, he felt like he had it under control.

That lasted until the moment they left school. Clark walked out with Chloe on one side and Pete on the other, but slowed down when he noticed the parked Porsche outside. Lex was leaning casually against the side of it, and Clark caught himself thinking what a perfect add that image would make for the car. Still dressed in his dark clothes, though the jacket was now slung over one arm and the dark blue shirt had been unbuttoned at the throat.

Clark caught the set of car keys that were casually thrown to him.

"Care to drive?"

Clark nodded, trying to understand that Lex was offering him the opportunity of driving the car. As he started to go around the car, Lex caught his arm, and Clark was amazed that anyone could move that fast without super powers.

"Not so fast, Gorgeous." And Lex was *pouting*.

Clark couldn't believe it. Lex pouting? What was the world coming to? "What?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Pleading eyes, mixed with mischief. "Just a little one?"

Before Clark could answer, Lex was kissing him again, and it quickly became more than a short, little kiss. Clark felt as if the world around them disappeared, leaving nothing but the lean body pressing against him, the warm lips on his and the tongue in his mouth, coaxing, curling... playing with its counterpart.

They didn't part until the whistles from Clark's friends became too loud to ignore. And to think that Clark had thought he couldn't possibly blush any more today. A voice inside his head kept screaming at him, telling him that this wasn't right. It couldn't, shouldn't feel so good.

Finally getting into the car, having waved their good byes to Chloe and Pete, silence took over again. "Are you sure you're ok, Clark? I mean... you don't normally mind public displays of affection."

"I..." Clark didn't know what to say. Something had definitely gone wrong when he'd wished. Though the more he thought about it the more he... kinda liked... No, never for one second admit that you like it. It. Isn't. Right. "I've just been feeling a little... odd all day."

Lex looked like he'd like to ask 'odd how?' but he seemed to content himself with Clark's short answer. And that struck something inside Clark, though he wasn't sure what it was. Something... sweet, painful, pleasant - all at once.

Once inside the castle, the large front door closing behind them, Clark found himself pinned against the door, Lex's eager tongue thrusting into his mouth, soft lips against his. And someone was making needy noises. To his horror, he realized it was coming from him. It didn't help that his hands seemed to have developed a mind of their own, sliding up and down Lex's back, sliding down to cup his ass.

When they broke the kiss, Lex bend a little to scoop up Clark's bag, lying forgotten on the floor. Clark was trying to catch his breath, futilely, leaning back against the door, panting.

"Coming, Clark?" Voice silky and dark.

"Where are we going?" Clark swallowed hard. His own voice was raw and deep with need.

"To the study, to do... your homework."

Clark let himself be lead upstairs to Lex's study. 'What are you doing, Clark? You're practically making out with your best friend and somehow I don't think it's homework Lex is planning on doing right now.' Inside the study, Lex turned around and pulled Clark close again, burying his face in Clark's neck.

"Um... Lex?"

"Mmm?" came the muffled reply.

"I... I've gotta go to the bathroom for a second." Clark shivered from the hot breath against his skin. Lex let him take a step back, and Clark felt thoroughly rattled by the look on his face. So happy, stress-less and open.

"Sure, I'll go grab some snacks from the kitchen." Lex ran his hand down Clark's chest, obviously enjoying it.

Clark almost felt... deprived, as Lex's hand dropped and he turned around with a wink. Clark realized he'd been standing there for a few minutes, just staring at the door through which Lex had left. God!

He fished the pager out of his bag, punching in 666 before he could change his mind.  
Slim hands slipped around his waist, hot, whispered words tickled his neck. "Not happy with your wish?"

Clark stiffened. He knew the Devil was still in Lex's shape. "I... I need to rephrase my wish."

The Devil let go of him. "And?"

"I wish to be..." A pale, slender hand began rubbing across his belly, making him sag a bit, knees already weak from the kiss Lex had given him. "What might Lana want?" He suddenly realized he'd said it out loud.

"Well, you've tried for just cool and popular. Maybe..." The Devil nuzzled him behind his ear. "Maybe she wants a sensitive guy."

Clark turned that around in his mind for a moment. A guess as good as any. "I wish to be sensitive, caring *and* Lana's boyfriend - apart from of course still being cool and popular."

"Ouch," the Devil laughed out loud. "You're getting much better at this."

Clark couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. Having your belly rubbed was... good.

"Well, your wish is my command."

Once again the world around Clark went pitch black.

* * *

## Part 4

  
_\- In which Clark learns that too sensitive is too sensitive_

* * *

Clark squinted against the sharp sunlight. He hoped that this time his wish would work out the way it was supposed to. He became aware of a small, slender hand in his and sighed with deep relief when he opened his eyes and looked at Lana.

A quick look down himself, revealed that he was still wearing the tight fitting clothes. Well there was no need to change everything for the new wish.

"What is it, Clark?" She looked a little worried as she tucked him through the door to the Beanery.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Clark smiled broadly. 'Nothing's wrong - it's all sooo cool, nice, right. I'm straight, I'm in love - and it looks like I finally have Lana.'

They entered, still hand in hand, found a table and sat down. Clark suddenly noticed that Lana seemed a little lost in her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" He felt a strange pang in his chest. Now what? There were no meteor rocks anywhere near the Beanery. He shook his head a little to clear it.

"I... I need to talk to you about something." Lana looked downright uneasy now.

Clark nodded and took her hands in his, the squishy feeling in his stomach still there. "Yes?" God, how he loved her dark hair, her sparkling eyes her... Clark frowned. 'Calm down Clark, no need to get all emotional.'

Before Lana could share whatever it was bothering her, the door burst open and what sounded like half the football team entered the Beanery. Rude behaviour seemed to be the main entertainment of the day, because they shoved their way through the room and bullied a couple of kids to get a table. Clark frowned again - that wasn't nice.

He thought about getting up and asking them what this was all about, until he noticed the way Lana was looking at them - at Whitney. To Clark's dismay, Whitney had noticed it too, grinning broadly and making his way over to the table. Rudely ignoring Clark, Whitney leaned close to Lana, whispering something in her ear.

She giggled, then looked a little embarrassed as she looked over at Clark, who only caught a little of her answer to Whitney. "... no, I haven't told him yet." Clark's stomach did a twisted lurch. Told him what? "To-to-told me what?" he stuttered.

Whitney laughed out loud, cold eyes bearing into Clark's. So unlike the Whitney he knew now - so much like the Whitney he'd known before.

"That she's going with me to the prom." An evil grin spread on his lips. "That she's ditching you in favour of me - and who can blame her?"

Clark swallowed hard. God, this... this *hurt*. "Bu-but, why?" Why couldn't he keep Lana?

"Well, why do you think, dork?" Whitney pulled Lana to her feet, putting his arm possessively around her.

"But..." Clark couldn't think of anything to say as Lana leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"For all it's worth, Clark," she whispered. "I think you're a really nice guy - just... not really my type." She stood. "I'm sure you're gonna find the right one for you."

A rude laugh interrupted them, as Whitney pulled her back toward the rest of the team. "Yeah, right! Someone for Clark. Not in a million years." With that they left Clark behind. It seemed that whatever it was that Lana wanted, sensitive guy wasn't it.

Clark, who was having a hard time breathing, thinking - doing anything. Thus lost to the world, he almost cried out when a hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You ok?" Softly spoken inquiry.

Clark closed his eyes. Lex, who sounded genuinely worried about him. Lex, who was as he should be - his friend, his *straight* friend.

"Yeah," was all Clark could get out.

"You don't look it." Another squeeze. "Wanna go for a ride?"

So innocently asked, and still... Clark couldn't help remembering his meeting with the Devil. "Um, sure." What's the harm? This was Lex, his best friend.

"Ok, let's go then." Lex led the way out - not once turning to see if Clark was behind him. Not that he had to, and somehow Clark knew that Lex knew him better than anyone.

The trip was made in silence, one road taking over the other, fields whipping past as the Ferrari devoured mile after mile. Finally Lex pulled over, unbuckling his seat belt and turning his attention to Clark. "Well?"

Clark squirmed, feeling the tight knot in his stomach contract. "I know it was pathetic."

Lex leaned his head against the wheel. "Clark, if there's something you want, take it - if there's something you'd like to keep - fight for it."

"I... I know, Lex," he answered subdued. He really did - it had just been... so odd. He didn't realize he was crying until the hot tears fully blurred his sight. What the hell? He wasn't normally this emotional. Perhaps it had been too much for him to finally know that he was with Lana - to only lose her again just as fast. Or maybe he was just tired, though he didn't really feel tired in the normal sense of the word.

Lex reached out for him, and before Clark knew it, he was being rocked gently. Held by strong arms, a warm hand stroking soothingly up and down his back. He was surprised to feel hot tears run down his cheeks. 'God, you're pathetic, Clark.' He cried into the offered shoulder for what felt like forever. Then Lex pushed him back a little, looking into his eyes.

"Clark, do you want me to take you home?" His hands were still resting gently on Clark's shoulders.

"No, please." Clark bit back another sniffle. "Anywhere but home right now."

"Drive or the mansion?" Lex still didn't let go of him.

Clark closed his eyes for a moment. The large castle-like house with its cold stones, impenetrable fortress-like walls. "The mansion." Clark finally managed to answer.

Lex reluctantly let go of him, turning the key, but never fully taking his eyes off Clark.

Clark was lost in his own little world, still wondering what might have made him this sensitive, such a... cry baby - whiny. Somehow he suspected the Devil had more than a little to do with it.

They pulled up in front of the mansion, both getting out of the car slowly. Lex went around to Clark's side and took him by the elbow, guiding him up the stairs and through the front door. After a moments hesitation he nudged him in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's the cook's day off," Lex apologized, as he pulled out a mug, poured milk in it and put it in the microwave. "And the only way I know how to make hot chocolate is by nuking it."

Clark couldn't help smiling. Lex was actually trying to make him feel better by making him hot cocoa. That was actually... cute. Clark felt a blush rise to his cheeks. 'Don't you dare start this again!' He quickly sat down.

The mug was placed in front of him, after Lex had added the chocolate powder. Clark didn't look up to meet his eyes - not really sure he could keep himself from crying if he did. He drank most of the warm drink in one draw. Oh. Well, not as good as his mother's homemade cocoa, but good nevertheless.

Lex wrapped his arms around him, holding him close - comforting him. Which was... fine... good, actually. Strong, warm comfort. Lex pulled back a little, looking into his eyes.

"God, Clark, how can anyone bring themselves to treat you like that?" Lex gave him a pained look.

Clark felt the tears well up again. "I... I." He really didn't have an answer for that. Unless he could say: *It's the Devil's fault, really!*

Next thing he knew were hot, dry lips on his cheeks, kissing away the tears, nipping at the corner of his mouth. And before he could react to it, he was kissing Lex, or Lex was kissing him - again! Somehow the Devil kept dealing him the same cards in different disguises. Damn, it was hard to concentrate, think with Lex sucking on his tongue. And what was his tongue doing in Lex's mouth anyway?

"Lex, please," Clark tried to stop him, a little breathless, when their lips parted for air.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Clark," Lex pulled back, an unreadable mask over the features that were so open and vulnerable a moment earlier. "I didn't mean to..."

Clark shook his head, not wanting Lex to take the blame. But how do you explain your best friend that the reason he's hitting on you is that he's part of the Devil's devious chess game? There was, Clark realized, only one way out of this. "I, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment."

A sad, disappointed look - eyes dark with... things that Clark didn't want to think about. But Lex nevertheless nodded toward the door to the hallway. "Second door to the left." The voice was carefully neutral, not betraying anything that might lie beneath.

Clark stood and was almost at the door when something hit him. He'd wished for Lana, gotten Lex instead and had twice now ended up turning him down and this time probably hurt his feelings. It wasn't as if Clark had been fighting him off from the beginning. The Devil was obviously right about Clark sending out mixed messages.

'I have to get the next wish right or this will have been in vain. But even though Lex won't remember this, I don't want to leave him like this.' Before he could stop himself, he'd turned around and hurried back to Lex. Clark put his hands on Lex's shoulders and pulled the shorter man to his feet.

Clark closed his eyes. 'Come on, you've done this four times already - why should the fifth time be more difficult?' It wasn't really - and yet it took far more of Clark's courage than anything he could remember ever doing. Lex had kissed him before, but Clark had never initiated any of those kisses. So soft and sweet. And Clark was amazed that Lex let him do it.

They were both panting when they parted again. "I... I'm sorry Lex. I'll be right back." It hurt him a little to have to lie like that. 'I won't be back, but you won't know that. I have to think hard for the last wish - have to - can't waste it, can't do this to you anymore. I have to phrase this last question so it'll give me exactly what I want... And leave you out of it.'

He hurried out into the hallway, into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Punching in the three 6s with shaking fingers Clark waited for the Devil to appear.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this."

Clark wasn't even startled by the sudden appearance. "My last wish?"

The Devil nodded. He seemed to suddenly be much more serious - not making a joke out of it all. "Your last wish." Eyes unreadable.

Clark drew a deep breath, closed his eyes. "I want to be with Lana, I want her to like me, love me... and I don't want you to involve Lex in it - in any way. And don't make me a whiny baby."

The Devil nodded. "If you're sure that's what you want."

Clark nodded. Yes - there was nothing he wanted more. He squashed the little voice inside his mind that tried to tell him otherwise.

Another nod, the Devil snapped his fingers and it all went dark.

* * *

## Part 5

  
_\- In which Clark learns just how wrong things can be_

* * *

A blur. That was the only way Clark could describe the world around him at the moment. He kept his eyes closed, firmly, for another moment. Hoping, wishing, that *this* time, the wish would turn out the way it should.

"Clark, you ok?" Lana slipped her arm around his waist.

Clark sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine." 'I hope,' he added in thought. A quick look around told him that they were standing in the barn, in his Fortress of Solitude, enjoying the sunset colouring the horizon.

Clark sighed contentedly, pulling Lana a little closer. This was it. This was what he'd wanted, now - if only it would stay this way without any interruptions and... *mistakes* from the Devil, this would be like heaven.

"I should be getting home before Nell sends out a search party for me." Lana sighed deeply and leaned against him.

"Yeah, I guess." Clark didn't really mind. He was pretty sure that this was the perfect outcome of his last wish. As long as the Devil kept from trying to pair up him and Lex. He let Lana pull him with her down the stairs and across the yard. Before leaving, Lana leaned close to kiss him.

It struck Clark how chaste it was. Soft press of lips, nothing else. And before he could even try to deepen it, she'd pulled back. A whispered goodnight and she was gone.

Clark licked his lips. Hardly any lingering taste, nothing but the memory. A memory rudely squashed by the memory of Lex's lips - and Lex's tongue darting around his own, sliding against it. Clark swallowed hard. Even the long wanted kiss from Lana hadn't moved heaven and earth the way his recollection of Lex's mouth on his did.

Clark shook his head. 'Try to like whatever hand has been dealt.' Besides, he'd wanted this all along. He turned around and went back to the barn. The lights were already out in his parents' bedroom and his watch told him that it was close to midnight.

Sleep came easily, though only for a few hours. Clark awoke with a start, sweating and panting like he'd run a marathon. Not that he'd even break a sweat doing that, but he could imagine what it would do to ordinary human beings.

He became increasingly aware of the erection pressing against his briefs. And then the dream returned, clear as day. Lex. He'd dreamt of... Lex. Touching him, kissing him. Of Lex... Oh God! Clark closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about where that image had come from.

Clark knew he was beginning to doubt the sincerity of his wishes. He couldn't quite deny that his kisses with Lex had been far more toe curling than the short one with Lana. Hell, even the *looks* Lex gave him were far more arousing.

Perhaps he should go to the mansion and see what Lex was like in this reality. In this wish.

A blink. Clark looked around him, wondering... Oops, he'd obviously forgotten to put a *tomorrow* into that thought, because in front of him loomed the fences of Lex's home. There was something wrong, Clark suddenly realized, once his embarrassed blush subsided some. At least he'd put on a pair of jeans and boots before speeding here.

The place was dark. Clark felt a strange surge in his stomach. Maybe... maybe Lex had gone to bed early. Or... Clark's heart sank. Maybe he was in Metropolis. He gave into the urge and scanned the building with his x-ray vision. No life signs of any kind. Clark turned to the garage. His heart sunk a little lower when he found no cars. Not even one. Nothing, nada, zip.

Clark decided to wait until the morning, then call Lex on his cell phone. An impulse made him turn back though. The basement Lex held the remains of the Spider in. The car with which he'd driven them both off the bridge in, when they'd first met.

Clark felt dizzy when all he could see were empty storage rooms. No Lex, no car, no nothing. 'Lex, where are you?'

Clark sped back but stopped in the middle of the yard. He needed something to drink. Maybe he could make some... hot chocolate.

The lights were on in the kitchen, when Clark entered and the place smelled deliciously of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might need a cup." His mother put a mug on the table, gesturing at the chair.

"How... how did you know?" Clark was slightly puzzled.

"I went to check on you, but you weren't there and the bed looked like you'd tossed and turned for quite a while." Martha smiled at him. "So I guessed something must be upsetting you - hence the hot chocolate."

Clark was amazed of how his mother always seemed to know exactly what to do to make him feel better. It also made him calm down a bit that she didn't immediately ask him what was wrong. Which was probably the reason for Clark surrendering the reasons for his worried state of mind.

"I... Um, Lex is gone." He didn't even blush a little, still far too upset and confused. Why was Lex gone? Where was he? And why did this twist Clark on the inside?

"Lex?" A puzzled expression spread on his mother's face.

Clark caught the - Lex who? - but it couldn't be... "Mom?" Clark felt panic begin to stir in his belly. "Lex Luthor, bald guy, drives like a maniac, who also happens to be my best friend?"

Martha's eyes widened slightly. "But Clark..." She stared at him, her face going unreadable for a moment. "But dear, why are you asking about the Luthor family?"

"Not Luthor," Clark interrupted, growing steadily more and more concerned, confused and annoyed that his mother didn't seem to understand him. "*Lex*."

"But Clark, if you're talking about Alexander Luthor, he died in a car accident, almost a year ago. You remember, right?" Now his mother was really beginning to look worried.

"De...Dead?" Clark stuttered, feeling his entire body shake, afraid that he might collapse like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Yes, he was speeding and didn't stop in time. The car drove over the edge of a bridge, and he drowned. It was all over the papers." His mother reached out to pat his shoulder, but hit nothing but empty air.

Before Clark could fully grasp what was happening, he was out. Running. And running fast. The world blurred around him, and in what might have been a heartbeat or an eternity, the warm Kansas summer air was replaced with chill winds, ice and the sound of creaking snow under his boots as he came to a stop.

His thoughts were still orbiting around his mother's words. Lex was dead. Clark had for some reason not been there, at the bridge, at the right moment. He swallowed hard. God! This was all the Devil's work, it had to be. He'd wished to keep Lex out of it - out of his quest for Lana and happiness. But that would have been impossible if Clark had saved Lex's life. He was suddenly surprised to feel moisture freeze on his cheeks. Clark reached up and wiped away the salty tears.

Clark hardly hesitated, pulling out the pager. The wind around him rose to a crescendo of howling as he determinedly punched in the three well-known numbers. All the while he felt like his heart was breaking apart. Frozen by the ice around him, broken into pieces with the knowledge of Lex no longer... existing.

The winds stilled around him as a familiar voice broke his solitude. "I see you're still not satisfied with your wish."

Clark shook his head. "I know what I need now - I know who... whom I want to be with." Say it Clark!

The Devil lifted an eyebrow, giving him a quizzical look. "And?"

"Lex." There, it was out. Said.

"There is a slight problem though," the Devil interrupted.

Clark shot him a wary look. Well, there was really nothing else to expect, when dealing with the Devil. "Yes?" Clark was sure his heart was beating loud enough to be heard. He'd said it out loud. He'd... admitted it. That he liked Lex. Lex had kissed him, comforted him, held him. And it had taken the absence of Lex to make him realize that.

"You've used up all your wishes." The Devil's grin widened, eyes growing cold and menacing. "Which means that your soul belongs to me."

Clark backed away - or tried to, only to find his boots frozen to the ground. The deep laughter from the Devil was drowned, as the howl of the wind grew again, and ice and snow made heaven and earth inseparable. Clark's pleas were lost in the roar of nature. Tears froze on his face, gale forces tore at his clothes and the rough wind seemed to steal every breath he tried to take. And whiteness turned to blackness.

* * *

## Part 6

  
_\- In which Clark learns that his sub-consciousness is just as powerful as he is_

* * *

Sharp pain shot through his head as Clark's eyes flew open. For a second he wondered about the weirdness of the ceiling pressed against his nose, panic, the feeling of claustrophobia. Then gravity returned and Clark slammed hard into the bed, making it creak and moan under him.

He lay there for a moment, thanking whatever guardian angel he might have, that the bed was still in one piece, though if the noises it was making were to be any indication, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Lex! He had to check on Lex, had to see if he was still there. As the dream returned, Clark swallowed hard. It had all been a dream. As the sleepy haze left him, he could see that clearly. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't see what it was trying to tell him. Though the next time he'd pay attention a lot earlier, because there was no way he'd like to repeat this one. Clark rolled his eyes. The Devil! Blame it all on the many movies and Chloe's obsession with Brendan Frazer. At least she hadn't forced him to watch George of the Jungle.

He looked at the window. It was still dark. A quick check told him that it was only 2 AM, plenty of time before his parents got up. Clark realized, when he was up, out of the bed and halfway into his clothes, what he was actually doing.

A broad grin spread on his face. If he was reading himself right and his sub-consciousness was reading Lex right, Lex probably wouldn't mind a nightly visit. It all made perfect sense. He Quickly scribbled a short note, leaving it in the kitchen:

 _\-- Mom, Dad - Had something to think through. I'll be back later today. I'll do all my chores and whatever extra you might want me to do when I get back. Clark --_

A bubbly feeling swirled through his body as he zipped across the fields, coming to a stop right in front of the gates of the mansion.

A quick scan of the basement revealed the wrecked Spider. Another sweep and he found Lex upstairs in what he guessed was the bedroom. Clark blushed. The bedroom. Clark dug the key Lex had given him for the backdoor out of his pocket. It obviously paid off to be the delivery boy. Now, if he could only avoid the alarms.

Clark pushed himself hard, going as fast as he could possibly do without doing any damage to the door when he unlocked it. He knew where the control box for the alarm was - since he'd seen Lex disconnect it on a few occasions. Nothing indicated that he'd set off the alarms. It looked like Lex was only using the motion sensors by the doors, and Clark had been fast enough to avoid them.

A heartbeat later he was standing outside the door to Lex's bedroom. For a second his determination wavered. Then Clark took a deep breath. This was the only way. There was nothing that could justify him wasting his time with doubts.

The door wasn't locked, and swung open without resistance. The walls of the bedroom were shrouded in deep shadows as the moon shone nice and bright through the window. Half the bed was in darkness, the lower part of it bathed in pale light. Clark could make out the contours of the long, slim body underneath the light sheets. He stepped closer, brushing his fingertips over the material. Silk, of course.

Clark caught himself wondering what it might feel like to slip under them and lie close to another warm body. He'd hardly finished the thought before he was out of his clothes and halfway under the silk. Cool sensation against hot skin. And then the heat from another body, from Lex. Lex, who in his sleep reacted to Clark's closeness, sliding back just a little to rest against him.

Clark on the other hand, was both happy and a little disappointed. He'd really wanted to talk to Lex, but then again, nothing that couldn't wait until the morning, especially with Lex this close. Clark reached out, stroking Lex's hip, lightly enough to keep him from waking. Soft skin over sharp bones, smooth and warm.

Clark swallowed a gasp when Lex wriggled back, to get closer to him. Which also meant bringing Lex's ass up close and personal with Clark's rapidly hardening cock.

Please, please, please don't let him notice, Clark chanted silently. Lex's body stilled, then another little jerk of the hip under his hand. Clark bit hard into his lower lip, wondering what on earth had compelled him to strip and slip into Lex's bed.

A contented sigh escaped Lex, so whatever he was dreaming or whatever he was feeling in his dream, it couldn't be bad. Especially considering that the moment Clark allowed his hand to slip around Lex's waist to rest on his abs, Lex's hand came up, fingers tangling with Clark's.

This was, Clark decided, exactly what he needed after such a dream. And even though Clark still wasn't sure of how Lex would react - he'd have this - wish it could last forever, and enjoy it for now. With those thought Clark buried his face in Lex's neck and fell asleep.

  


* * *

Clark was woken by the phone's insistent ringing. For a moment he couldn't quite figure out where he was, then the memories returned. Oh. Oh! His arm was still around Lex's waist, fingers still intertwined. He almost moaned out loud when the hand jerked and Lex reached out for the phone, obviously even less awake than Clark.

"Mphf?" Drowsy voice. "Mmm, 's me." Lex stiffened.

Clark couldn't actually hear what was said on the other end. But, oops. It was pretty clear that his mother was worried about him.

Another thing that was clear, was that Lex had noticed that he wasn't alone. The amazing thing was that his voice became strong and awake very quickly, and nothing was revealed in his tone. "No Mrs. Kent, I haven't seen Clark... No, it's ok, I need to get up anyway, I don't mind being woken at noon, even if it is Saturday... Yes, I'll be sure to tell him - if he comes around... Bye Mrs. Kent." Lex hung up and laid back.

Clark licked his lips nervously, and his arm around Lex twitched involuntarily. He tried to think of something remotely intelligent to say, but nothing seemed to come to mind. It was especially hard to concentrate with Lex's body pressed against his, or rather, Lex's ass pressed against his erection.

"Is something... wrong, Clark?" Lex sounded neutral.

"I... um... I..." What the hell was he supposed to say? "Lex, I... I've been thinking..." His voice trailed off.

Lex squirmed around, forcing Clark to look him in the eye. "Clark..."

Clark finally found the courage to simply lean forward and capture Lex's lips with his own. God! It felt good, especially when Lex's lips finally parted under his tongue. Soft, warm, demanding, everything. It was everything it should be, everything, Clark realized, he'd been denying himself.

Lex finally broke the kiss to breathe. His eyes were dark and needy, hazed look on his face. "I still..." Lex panted. "I still want an explanation." A quick nip at Clark's lower lip. "Eventually."

"Not right now?" Clark knew the answer, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear it.

"No," Lex finally smiled, "Right now, I just want this." He kissed Clark.

A happy fluttery feeling went through Clark. Yes, this was it, this was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He'd worry about calling his parents later, explaining to Lex could wait. Right now... this was it.

The End


End file.
